Project summary The studies designed in this application will result in the generation of two unique experimental tools for understanding a newly identified regulator of intestinal lipid absorption and how intestinal lipid absorption contributes to whole-body energy balance. Specifically, we will differentially modulate the intestinal expression of a gene whose deletion results in resistance to diet induced obesity and perform baseline studies to determine 1) if restoring intestinal expression of the gene in mice that lack the gene in all tissues reverses the resistance to diet induced obesity; and 2) if deleting the gene specifically in intestine confers resistance to diet induced obesity. This new experimental technology and pilot studies will serve as the basis for more in depth studies and application for further research support. The knowledge acquired through these studies may lend itself to developing a novel treatment option for obesity.